Atlantis
Atlantis is the world where the game takes place. It is home to many strange creatures. Atlantis is a lost world of mythical origin in which four tribes, deriving from the Ancient Ones, fight among themselves, and against Anthropus- a barbaric nation similar to primeval humans. The four tribes live together with Dragons - the most dangerous and powerful creatures in the world of Atlantis. Geography Atlantis has a diverse surface, which has wildernesses, like lakes, savannas, forests, hills, mountains, plains and swamps. In addition, there are urbanized areas: cities, outposts and Anthropus camps. Geology The main geological features of Atlantis are mountains, hills and plains. Mountains are used to acquire ore (aka Metal) which is necessary for construction. Hills are used to acquire stone. The other areas are plains. These are desert areas from where nothing is extracted and where outposts are built. Waters Atlantis only has lakes and swamps. Lakes are used to acquire food and boost food production. Swamps are locations that can house cities (via Warp Devices). Land In Atlantis there are vast forests and savannas. In forests, people acquire lumber. In savannas, people acquire food. ALL WILDERNESSES house Anthropus. Always send enough troops to clear them out & gain the resources and Elite troop items in certain wildernesses. Unique Places Under unique circumstances, a player may receive a message when they attack a certain location. These messages include: Zolmec Temples, Ancient Forests, Ice Caves, Great Deserts. While these locations/messages are not unique themselves, they do add a sort of story to Atlantis. It is not required to obtain an egg or built an Outpost on these specific sites. Fauna Fauna (animal life), exists in Atlantis. While livestock are never mentioned in the game, certain creatures of Atlantis are used as mounts for troops or as troops themselves. These troops include: *Armored Transports *Granite Ogres *Lava Jaws *Dark Slayers (mounted on horses) *Fire Mirrors (pulled by boars) *Arctic Leviathans *Storm Drakes (mounted on Drakes) *Venge Wyrms (mounted on Wyrms) *Fangtooths *Steelshard Harriers *Shadow Stalkers *War Scarabs *Colossal mites *Abyssal Ravagers Dragons Dragons are the ultimate creatures of Atlantis. The strongest dragons, known as Great Dragons, have allied themselves with tribes to defend their cities. Dragons races (shared by all players): *Great Dragons *Water Dragons *Stone Dragons *Fire Dragons *Wind Dragons *Frost Dragons *Mephitic Serpents *Amber Crest Dragons *Helio Dragons *Wraith Dragons *Chrono Dragons *Woolly Dragon *Kaiser Dragons Miscellaneous Dragons While the Great Dragons are the most powerful creatures in Atlantis, their lesser kin are commonly used as troops. *Swift Strike Dragons *Battle Dragons *Pack Dragonss *Sand Striders (desert dragon, body built for speed and dry environments) *Storm Drakes (flightless dragon) *Venge Wyrm (less intelligent kin of dragons) Category:Browse Category:General Gameplay Category:Guides Category:NPCs Exotic Dragons While many Great Dragons devote themselves to defending a particular city, some Great Dragons live outside of normal combat, providing special boosts to their city. These breeds include: *'Woolly Dragon' *'Psychic Dragon' *'Tanglevine Hydra' *'Pedigree Ice Dragon' *'Nightshade Dragon' Flora Atlantis has many diferent types of plants and fungi. Only two of them are well-known: *Glowing Mandrakes *Parasites in Fangtooths Respirators Any other plants and fungi probably live in swamps, lakes, mountains, forests, savannas and hills. They might also live in urbanized areas. Inhabitants Atlantis is inhabited by different races of intelligent beings. Here are the four tribes, various troops, and barbarous Anthropus. These include: *Amazons *Primus *Solerians *Zolmecs *Anthropus *Minotaurs *Giants *Fangtooths *Banshees *Frost Giants *Venom Dwellers *Petrified Titans * War Scarabs * Anthropus Category:Browse Category:General Gameplay Category:Guides Category:NPCs